Shallow Drownings
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. The station now under the Dominions control, Odo is blackmailed by Dukat. He scrambles to keep the Kira resistance cell alive, and civil war from breaking out.


Title : Shallow Drownings  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : Season 5  
Summary : Odo is being blackmailed by Dukat. At the same time, he's trying to the Kira resistance cell alive, and the DS9 from  
breaking into civil war.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Odo carefully stood in the Captain's old office. The Cardassian leader wanted to know about the incident concerning Damar's PADD. Despite the Vorta's lack of suspicion, Dukat had different ideas.

The older man was too cagey to be fooled by such a simple trick. Muchless one used by Bajoran resistence during the occupation.

The shapeshifter couldn't let the truth get out. Otherwise, the Major and her makeshift cell would be dead by weeks end.

In addition, he was weary of the station's new commander.

Gul Dukat was barely leashed by Weyoun, who mistakenly thought he was in control. The reassertion of his powerbase had the badly damanged ego repaired, and growing rapidly.

" Well? "

" There's no evidence of outside involvement. Damar was seen drinking heavily in Quarks, however. " Odo indicated. " He was also displaying a rather severe attitude towards the Jem'Hadar. "

The Constable noticed Dukat's left hand clenching in and out. One of the sign's he'd come to recognize over the years.

" Tell me, Odo, how is your family doing? " The Cardassian cheerfully questioned. " I keep forgetting to congradulate you on your newest grandson. How old is he? Six months? "

He stiffened instantly.

" It's just too bad your wife and youngest didn't live to meet him. " The Gul continued seriously. " To think their deaths could have been easily avoided. "

The fury shook him to his core. Dukat had used his family to force him onto the station, and into the cursed security job.  
The Cardassian constantly smiling and giving him a time limit, with vague threats toward Odo's family. Oh, he never came outright and said it, but the unsaid threat was always clearly understood.

Then the thrice damned assassination attempt occured. The Gul hadn't bothered with word plays, and humored smiles. Either Odo found the assassin's or his wife and youngest son would die.

The shapeshifter had never worked faster. He had been trapped in guilt over the first assination he had tried to solve. The guilt over their deaths conpounded by watching Dukat execute his wife Anara and three year old son when he failed.

If his other children hadn't been alive, he would have gone on a rampage. Aiming directly for Dukat.

But they had been alive, and Dukat used them to keep Odo in tight control. Never letting the alien a single moment of freedom, or of peace.

" I want you to make sure there are no more incidents. " The Gul started to smile again. " If there are, I want the people behind it arrested. "

" Understood. " He grunted.

Odo turned to leave. Worried that if he stayed any longer, he might do something he wouldn't regret.

" And Odo, just remember who your loyalties belong to. "

He sped out of the office, and into the turbolift. Fear and anger battled for dominance.

The Major jogged after him. Barely a step behind him.

" Promenade. " He barked.

" What happened? " She demanded.

He let his eyes flicker over and realized dimly she was worried.

" He doesn't suspect you if that's what you're worried about. " Odo lied.

Odo was faced with an impossible choice. If Kira continued to play saboteur, he would have to arrest her. Otherwise one of his remaining children, or grandchildren would have an accident.

Maybe he could...

" Major, if you pull another stunt like this again, I will personally throw the book at you. " He fiercely growled. " I will not put up with your terrorist activities on my station. I suggest you stop playing resistence, and start doing your job. Otherwise, you will find yourself made an example of. "

The emotions in her brown eyes froze him to the core. The glacial hatred he'd seen directed toward Cardassian's making him wonder if he hadn't miscalculated.

" I guess you finally chose a side. " She calmly commented. " Collaborator! "

The Turbolift came to a stop, and he watched her storm off. He'd just crossed a line he could never erase. But his desperation to protect his family and his friends were driving him.

He left the lift, and headed to his office.

The logical thing would be to get his family off Bajor. But with the Dominion, there wasn't any place he could send them. The station included.

The Dominion was taking over systems right and left. Transports could be attacked, or caught in the middle of a skirmish. Changelings had inflitrated high ranking goverments.

Telling Kira the truth was a possibility. One he dismissed instantly.

The Major was a die hard Resistance fighter. She had very defined beliefs when it came to collaborators. In her mind, no matter their reason, they deserved to die.

It wouldn't matter if their family was being held hostage. In her mind it was better to die with your family than to work for the enemy.

It was why Odo never told her the truth about Kira Meru. The red head would never understand, or care for her mother's reasons.

But Odo did understand.

It was harder to live for your family, than to die for them.

00000

Odo stared at the neutral image of First Minister Shakaar. He could make several educated guess's as to why the hero was calling. All of them starting with a K.

" I'm afraid I have some unpleasant news. " The graying man said. " As you're aware the government has been considering various non-Bajoran policies. "

" It hasn't exactly been a secret. " Odo nodded. " The Kai has been particularly vocal in the matter. "

" Last night, the council passed the first of the policies, preventing non-Bajoran's from serving as enlisted or commissioned personal. "

" I may not be Bajoran born, but I am a citizen. " He tried to head off.

" It doesn't matter. The policy is clear. As an alien you can not serve in the Bajoran militia. " Edon firmly stopped all possible arguments. " You will be honorably discharged. Turn your combadge into the Quartermaster. If you wish to remain on the station, you will have to apply for civilian quarters. Good luck, Constable. "

The com-link cut off.

" Dukat to Odo. Report to my office immediately. " The Gul's voice snapped.

' Damn you, Nerys! ' He cursed.

Of all the actions she could have taken, she just had to contact Shakaar. A man who agreed with her views, and would support her over the off-worlder.

' Damn you, and your temper! '

00000

Odo entered Ops, back in an outfit similar to the one he'd worn during the Occupation. Black pants and boots. Dark gray vest, and a long sleeved, high necked, emerald green shirt.

His combadge was absent. Now in the hands of the Quartermaster. All discharge papers had been signed and transmitted.

" In my office, Constable. " Dukat beamed.

The shapeshifter frowned. He'd expected the Cardassian to be furious. Fearing he would go after Odo's family he had called in several favors.

He followed Dukat into the office. The Gul tossed him a Cardassian communicator.

" I just recieved the good news. Unfortunately, after the Li incident, you can't be enlisted in the Cardassian military. " Dukat happily explained. " Thankfully, Weyoun has decided to make you a commissioned officer in the Dominion. A Major to be more precise. Therefore you can continue to be Head of Security. "

Odo slipped the communicator onto his left wrist. He should have known Dukat would be celebrating his expulsion from the Bajoran militia.

He was just glad the Li incident had kept him out of Cardassia's military. There was no way he could stomach the race's brutal practices.

' The Major won't be pleased. '

" I'll have Damar assign you new quarters. " Dukat continued. " In the meantime, you have a job to do. "

" Yes, sir. "

Odo exited the office. Kira was standing with her chin proudly out. The fire in her eyes daring him to say something. Anything.

He ignored her. Furious she had put his family at risk. Angry over being denied his rightful position as a Bajoran citizen in the militia.

He was a widow with four surviving children, and seven grandchildren. The shapeshifter had missed out on a lot of their lives. Having to be more concerned with keeping them alive, than with raising them.

Odo had gotten lucky in a way. They had appreciated his sacrifice. Not blaming him for their mother's and brother's death.

When the Occupation was over, it was supposed to be better. But by then his children were adults, married, and starting families of their own.

He'd wanted to move to Bajor. Settle down in a cottage close to the village where they lived. Playing role of father, and doting grandfather.

The Bajoran militia had other ideas. They'd asked him to remain in his position until Bajor had stabilized. Feeling guility due to the Occupation, he'd agreed.

The problem, he realized later, was Bajor never stabilized. The circle, Kai Opaka, the Founders, the Klingons...

There was always some crisis, or emergency. Always another war looming on the horizon. Threatening Bajor's new freedom.

He entered the lift. " Promenade. "

Perhaps, this was for the best. When Star Fleet retook the station, he could quietly slip away, and live on Bajor with his family.

Odo hadn't even seen his newest grandson yet. Unable to get away due to an increase in Dominion activity.

No, retirement was starting to sound good. Very good.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

The way the newest Occupation was going, Odo wondered if he would have any debts or favors left to call in.

Ten Cardassian's, wearing casual clothes designed to hide their neck ridges, stepped off the transport ship. Unlike the Cardassian's under Dukat's cammand they had kind smiles, or serene expressions.

Each one had a phaser holstered on some part of their waist or thighs. Each with a slight hint of previous military experience in their stances.

It had taken ten favors to get the group back onto the staion. Another five to keep them under his command. Plus, the two it took to make sure Dukat couldn't interfere.

" I always knew you liked us. " Marek smirked at him.

" I have no idea what you're talking about. " He grunted. " I merely didn't want to have to waste time breaking in new deputies when there were a few perfectly good, if admittedly rusty, ex-soliders in need of a job. "

" You missed us. " Brun cooed, reaching a hand toward him.

" Pinch my cheeks and I'll kill you. " He sneered.

Laughter erupted from the entire group. No doubt he'd be putting up with their immature ribbing for weeks.

Finally the ex-deputies sobered, and Marek shot him a concerned look. The short haired Cardassian not bothering with trying to hide his emotions.

" You must have used most of your remaining favors to get us reinstated. "

" It was necessary. The Cardassian's and Jem'Hadar are on a razors edge. The slightest mistake will send them into a civil war even Dukat can't stop. The Bajoran's think it's only a matter of time before the slave labor camps are brought back. Everytime one of Dukat's soliders walk the promenade the civilians cower in fear, which in turn makes Weyoun go into convulsions. " Odo grumbled. " The whole situation is about to implode, and Dukat expects me to keep the mess contained. "

" So you called us. " Tajor finished.

Odo, as a rule, didn't trust Cardassian's. Garak was example A. The group in front of him, however, were the lone exceptions.

When he'd first been thrust into the role of Security Chief of Terok Nor, the ugly reality had soon followed. None of Dukat's men could be trusted.

They refused to obey an alien. Overly excessive force was the norm. The men consistanly abused their power over Bajoran women.

Months later the solution fell into his lap. Literally.

A twelve year old orphaned Cardassian was caught stealing from Quark. The homeless Marek had been far more clever than Odo's deputies, and desperate to survive life on Terok Nor.

The Constable had quickly decided to take advantage of the situation. He'd arranged a small room for the boy, and taken him on as his apprentice.

It had worked perfectly. So well, Odo began to take on more orphans. Actively teaching them a very different set of morals than what Cardassia generally used.

By the end of the Occupation, he'd had a full contingent of trustworthy deputies. Cardassian's with souls, and lacking a powerhungry nature.

He just regretted what happened to them after. They had wanted to remain on the station, but Bajor denied their requests. With no where else to go, they'd gone to Cardassia. Settling for the life of a civilian.

" Wonderful. " Kell rolled his eyes. " Equal oppurtunity hatred. Just what we need. "

" Oh, it gets better. " Odo smirked. " The daughter of Meru is the ranking Bajoran officer. Of course, she has no idea about her mothers... history. "

Several Cardassian curses came from Marek. Dukat's obssessive-compulsive habits were a badly kept secret.

" We'll set up a schedule to avoid any... " Marek struggled for a second. " incidents. "

" Good. I don't want to have to deal with another of his fallouts. " Odo started for the promenade with the group following. " Also, Dukat's cousin is here. I want round the clock survilence on Corak. "

" What the hell was the Dominion thinking? " Marek groaned. " Corak should never have been allowed within a hundred light years of this station, or Bajor. "

" Exactly. " Odo paused just inside the promenade. Blue eyes on the ancient Vedek making a very loud scene. " Great. Marek, you're with me. The rest of you wait in my office. "

He headed for Vedek Furel. Every morning the man was in front of his temple, yelling and preaching against the Dominion.

" Vedek. " He greeted the man.

" Collaborator. " The man challenged.

" I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. " He said, for the fifteenth morning in a row.

" You dare deny my right to free speech? " He asked. Again.

" Yes. " He wryly said. Again.

He guided the man toward the Security Offices with a gentleness he didn't feel. The older man was being a pain and refused to listen to reason.

" Major! Weyoun wants to see you! " A Cardassian appeared.

" Welcome back. " He handed the Vedek off the Marek.

It seemed it was going to be one of those days.

Again.

11111

" I've been looking over your proposal. " Weyoun beamed up at him " I must admit, it's a good idea, and would sooth some of Bajor's doubts. "

" Then you agree? "

" Absolutely not! " Dukat growled. " Any trade with Bajor would open the doors to weapons smuggling, and infiltration! "

With what was left of his contacts on Bajor, he'd managed to get his family into protective custody. Unfortunately, they weren't out of danger. Dukat had one last hold over them.

Thankfully, the hold was a last resort, so Odo had much more leeway.

" All of which is covered in the Security protcols starting with paragraph twenty-three, subsection C. " He argued.

" Odo is correct. " Weyoun interjected. " The protocols should be more than enough to insure our current security levels. The proposal is approved. Bajor will be allowed to trade with neutral planets. "

" So be it, but I'm warning you now, this is a bad idea. " The Gul stormed out.

Odo would pay later. No doubt Dukat would have something special planned for him.

" Founder. " Weyoun bowed, then left.

" Marek to Odo. We have a crowd of Bajorans gathering outside of Security. "

" Understood. I'll be there as soon as I can. "

The day kept getting better and better.

11111

Odo tilted his head, emptying the room of his personal. Finally, he dropped the field to Vedek Furels cell. He took a step inside and sat on the edge of the bed.

" You have got to stop this. " He sighed.

" I will not stand by silently while we are enslaved. "

" Then don't. Get the Ministry to bombard Weyoun with requests to extradite Cardassian war criminals for trial, and for the return of the hundreds of religious artifacts they stole. Get petitions started. Hold special services to voice your protests. Have a service and invite the Dominion for all I care. " Odo argued in exasperation. " Just do it legally! "

A wrinkled hand touched his arm, drawing his attention to the Vedek. The man's anger was gone. In it's place was curious consideration.

Almost friendly.

" I will think on your advice, " The Vedek smiled a little. " Constable. "

' Damn. '

" Just as long as I don't have to listen to Dukat's complaints. " He stood up abruptly.  
" You can go, and take those protesters with you. "

" Odo! " Marek appeared. " It's Corak! "

Odo was the one cursing now, and the way the day was going, he would be for several long hours.

11111

The Dukat genes had struck again.

He silently loomed over the handcuffed figure of Dukat Corak. The Bajoran victim had already been taken to the infirmary.

Currently she was being prepared for surgery, and there was almost no hope of her surviving. If she did, she would be badly scarred.

" Constable. " Gul Dukat entered the holding cells. " I demand you release my cousin. "

" No. " He watched Weyoun out of the corner of his eyes. " Unlike the Occupation, you can't just sweep his crimes under the rug. I warned you when you retook the station, Bajor wouldn't just let Corak torture their children. I even advised you to reassign him to a post. "

" I am giving you an order, Constable. " The Gul growled darkly.

" And I'm over ruling it. " Weyoun spoke up. " We can not let our Bajoran allies think we approve of such behavior. "

" He is my cousin! " Dukat snapped. " There is no proof he did anything, and if there is, the girl most likely concented. It just got out of hand. "

" Corak tortured, buthered, and raped a thirteen year old girl. There was no concent! " Odo angrily shot back. " As for proof, I have witnesses who saw your cousin get into a turbolift with her, and Deputy Kell found him about to slit her throat! "

He stepped in Dukat's face. The injuistice of what Corak had been aloud to get away with fighting his common sense.

" Forensics are running now, but your cousin has always been very messy with his hobbies. " Odo finished.

" I'm afraid, Odo's right. Dukat Corak will be turned over to Bajoran authorities, where he will stand trail. " Weyoun confirmed.

" This isn't over! " Dukat promised.

Odo went silent as the two leaders left. Weyoun was very displeased with the political nightmare this would cause, and Dukat...

" I want three guards on Corak at all times. He is to recieve no visitors. Especially Major Kira. " Odo ordered, heading for his office.

He had let Damar deliever the news to her. Later he would go to the infirmiary and gather what was left of him.

" Thrax to Major Odo..."

11111

Odo helplessly scanned the small living space he'd been assigned to. Someone had broken in and vandilised it.

Again.

The furniture was knocked over, ripped up, and the remains scattered. The walls were covered in insults. Bright red paint dried into the metal.

Some kind of black sludge had been dripped along the carpeting. The sticky substance having completely ruined the gray flooring.

Again.

Blue eyes landed on his door. The big flowing symbol for collaborator stood out. Gold in color, with red blood like spatterings.

Kivic blood.

He took a sonic scaper from his dresser. It seemed another evening would be spent cleaning up.

Again.

11111

Pain erupted throughout Odo's body. The metal pole jammed deep into his chest. Beyond the blurring sight consuming him he felt the currents of Quantum energy.

The rippling energy tore into him. Increasing his agony by droves. He wanted to revert to liquid but it held solid. Denying him.

Dukat's enraged face entered his field of vision. The Cardassian keeping a tight hold on the weapon pinning him to the floor.

" I told you not to cross me. " Dukat carefully spoke.

The energy spiked sharply. Tearing at him, leaving dry flakes falling from his skin.

" What do you think would happen if Weyoun found out about your family? "

He arched up, yanking to the side. If he could just force the pole out..

" I asked him once, about Changelings with solid spouses. Do you know what he said? "

Odo gasped loudly. Strangling the scream trying to come out.

" Apparently, the Founders find the idea so vile and disgusting, they created a law. No Changeling may marry, or reproduce with a solid. "

Clawed hands swiped at Dukat. Failing to make a difference.

" They have an instant sentence, too. " Dukat suddenly smiled. " Death, for the shapeshifter, and his family. "

The device hummed as it increased another level.

" Never forget who your master is! "

And the pain engulfed him.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" This is ridiculus. "

Dukat was becoming a very interesting shade of red. Odo had never seen anything like it. The way it fluctuated from tints of purple to green. The way it caused the scales to stand out with detail.

" I find their arguments to be precise and logical. " Weyoun calmly beamed.

" They can't prove a thing. " Dukat tried again.

Odo felt Kira shift closer to him. Unlike usual she had sat down beside him. The hostility was far less. In fact he'd seen a brief flash of confusion directed toward him.

" Actually, they can. " Odo spoke up. " All neccessary documentation to the artifacts orgins have been provided. Along with the very detailed records of their... removal from Bajor. "

" Oh yes, they even listed the names of the Cardassian's responsible. Ranks, regiment. Everything. " Weyoun agreed.

" By right of conquest..." Dukat started.

" Not under Bajoran law. " The Major smirked. " And correct me if I'm wrong, but this isn't an Occupation. Cardassian laws don't affect Bajor. "

" The Major's right. The artifacts are to be returned immediately. " Weyoun beamed at Odo.

The Constable tried not to squirm. In the past three months, he'd been forced to play best friend to the annoying Vorta.

" What about the extradition requests? " Kira demanded, showing a tiny bit of satisfaction.

" You can't be serious. " Dukat stood up. " It was a war! An Occupation! "

" Where war crimes were commited. " Kira shot back.

" Enough! " Weyoun sighed heavily. " I am currently going through the requests, and will approve or deny each one seperately. "

" What?! " Dukat and The Major demanded in stero.

" To be frank, a number of the Cardassian's in question are dead or would never survive the trip to Bajor. Others were charged with crimes, which fall under acts of war. " Weyoun explained. " It has been trying to sort out the true criminals from them. Never the less, I assure you Major, any Cardassian meeting the criteria will be turned over for trial. "

" You're not serious. " Dukat stared. " My people will never... "

" They will do as they're told. " Weyoun coldly replied. " Now if you'll excuse me. Founder. Major. "

Dukat glared at him angrily. " We'll discuss this later, Constable. "

He watched the two leave in far different moods. No doubt Weyoun and Dukat would be having a long discussion soon. Dukat would become angrier in the process, and Odo would be the one to pay.

Still, there was something oddly satisfying in seeing Dukat being treated like a second rate has-been.

" Thank you. "

He started at the soft voice of his ex-friend. Blue eyes meet hers in confusion. Why was she thanking him?

" The Vedek told me what you did for him. Along with your advice in handling them. " She jerked her chin at the door.

" I have no idea what you're talking about. " He huffed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Emotions he didn't dare identify churning just under the surface.

" If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. "

He hurried out of the wardroom. Afraid she might see through his poor mask. Or worse, afraid he would break down from the stress slowly eating at him.

' Arana, give me strength. '

22222

" It's getting worse. Most of the Cardassian's are displeased with Ziyal's presence. The Bajoran's are just as bad. The Jem'Hadar have witnessed how Dukat has been treating you, and are determined to take it out on her." Kell sighed. " We've stopped two different assassination attempts in the last twenty-six hours, and frankly, I'm not sure how long we can hold out. Not with the stations current status. "

" Worse, Damar has been making waves. With his drinking, it's just a matter of time before he snaps. " Odo rubbed at his unfinished nose. " Ziyal is a stubborn young lady. She'll never agree to leaving the station. Despite the dangers. "

" Dukat. " Kell snorted.

" And Ziyal's mother. " Odo agreed. " Didn't Weyoun recently pass a new station law? "

" The one about causing civic unrest? " Kell asked.

" Yes. " Odo stood up with a small smirk. " It carries an automatic sentence. Three months banishment from Terok Nor. "

" Evek? " Kell grinned mischiefly.

" Evek. "

22222

Odo faded back into the shadows of the upper level at Quarks. His blue eyes studying Tora Ziyal heading toward the bar.

Evek, a one eyed Cardassian, paused just inside the entrance. The unusal grey eye twinkling with repressed humor.

The thin man casually sauntered in Ziyal's direction. He was moving so slowly he wouldn't meet her until she had taken her orders.

Three very full drinks.

Evek had been one of the orphan's he'd taken in. Specializing in causing riots, bar brawls, and other mass chaos.

The young man was very effective at what he did.

Ziyal did an about face. Her hands holding three large glasses in a triangle. She was hurrying, excitement overcoming her usual careful personality.

In her rush, she didn't see Evek.

It was a perfect collision. She ran into him exactly at the point to unbalance him. He flailed wildly, a fist backhanding a Jem'Hadar. The other fist knocked the drinks over, into the lap of a second Jem'Hadar.

Chaos. Pure, uncontrolled chaos erupted.

One minute it was silent, everyone looking at everyone. Ziyal standing in abstract horror, trying to apologize to a dozen people at once.

The next was an all out brawl. Jem'Hadar were going after any and all Cardassian's. The Cardassian's were going after the Jem'Hadar, and Quark was trying to save his bar.

The beautiful part of this, was Evek's choice of collision. It looked delibrate on Ziyal's part. No doubt both sides of the brawl would give statements to this fact.

Evek silently slipped away. Using the Chaos to hide his swift exit.

His comlink beeped twice. The prearranged signal.

Odo headed for the second level exit. Stopping, face to face with Major Kira. The brown eyes were drilling into him.

" Marek to Odo. We've got a report of a brawl in Quarks. " His apprentice tensely called him.

Another prearranged signal. This time for checking up on him.

" Find out who started it, and report to me directly. " He replied softly.

" Quite the show. " The Major hedged. " Very masterfully played. "

" I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. " Odo tried to walk past her, but she shifted in front of him.

" In case you've forgotten, I'm ex-resistence. I have seen, planned, and taken part in more operations than you can begin to imagine. " She firmly whispered. " I know a set up when I see one. The question I have to ask is what you hope to gain by this? Why pick on Ziyal? "

If he didn't explain, and fast, she would go straight to Dukat. She saw Ziyal as surrogate family. A daughter or sister. Which depended on what kind of trouble the young woman was getting into, and if Garak was involved.

" There have been several attempts on her life. " Odo whispered directly into her left ear. " I've managed to keep them secret so far, but they are increasing by the day. "

She jerked her head around to study him.

" Major, the attacks aren't from one person or group. Worse, the political climate is against her, and spreading to the Bajoran's on the station. "

" So what? You arrest her? Keep her locked in a cell? " She hissed.

" No. I cannot guarentee her safety on the station. Unforunately, she would never agree to returning to Bajor. There is a law, however, which would require her to remain off the station for three months. "

" The fight? " She asked intently.

" Exactly. Once she is identified by the witnesses, I will have no choice but to banish her immediately. "

" What about in three months? " She demanded. " What then? "

" We both know, if they can't disable the mines, the Dominion will be forced to abandon the station before then. "

Her confusion fully bloomed. The curiousity almost equal in strength.

" Marek to Odo. We've found the person responsible. "

Odo pulled away from the red head. The silent question hanging between them.

" Do it. " She finally agreed.

" Who was it? " He demanded.

" Tora Ziyal. "

Thankfully Dukat was in closed conference for the next three hours. Something they had considered very carefully.

" Very well. The new law is clear. She is to be put on the next transport to Bajor. Under the law she is not allowed on the station for three months. " Odo ordered. " Escort her to her quarters, and allow her to pack. But she is not to be left alone. "

" Understood, sir. "

" These are the actions of a terrorist, not a collaberator. " She finally said. " Why did you make me think different? What did Dukat say to you? "

" I don't answer to you anymore, Major. " He grunted. " I'm not militia! "

The forcefully pushed past her. Determined to get away from those piercing eyes.

" Odo! " She yelled. " Wait! "

He ignored her. There was nothing left to say. Not while Dukat held the lives of his family in his hands.

' The line is getting too thin. '

22222

" Well? " He demanded.

" She's on the transport. By the time Dukat finds out she'll be safely on Bajor. " Marek reported.

" Good. Get the reports finished, and recorded. I want to make sure Dukat doesn't take liberties. "

The doors slide opened, and they glanced at the intruder.

The female Founder.

He sighed heavily. The day had started out so well to. No Vedek, no Dukat, no Weyoun, and Ziyal safe.

" Leave us. " She ordered Marek with barely a notice.

" Odo? "

He tilted his head silently. Getting a nod in return. Marek stepped out of the office. Stopping exactly three paces into the promenade, hand on his phaser, facing him.

The Cardassian was too loyal to leave Odo with the enemy. Order's or not.

" What are you doing here? " He asked from his seat.

" I have spent too much time among solids. I prefer to be among my own kind. " She perched in Kira's usual chair. " Being trapped here in the Alpha Quadrant has been trying. "

" While I appreciate your situation, I am not one of you. Something you made very clear during that farce of a trial. "

" You killed another Changeling. " She explained. " But all is forgiven. You are one of us again. "

" Whatever your reasons, the Great Link made it clear I was no longer a Founder, and I will abide by your ruling. Solid or Changeling. " He dismissed.

" You still want to protect these creatures? After they tossed you aside? Dismissed you like a piece of trash? "

Odo sat back in consideration. Dealing with a Founder often left him feeling like he was manuevering around the Grand Nagus. Like a warp core breach, ready to go.

" When I found the baby changeling I began to consider a number of inconstancies I'd picked up. " He blantedly changed the subject.

" Such as? " She asked.

" You claimed to have sent out one hundred infants to learn about solids. You said you'd genetically altered them so they'd be drawn home, and teach the link everything they had learned. "

" Of course. " She nodded.

" There are several problems with your answer. First, for a race of shapeshifters, you are extremely closeminded, and Xenophobic. None of you would ever accept anything we brought back to you. "

He noticed a slight twitch in her left pinky.

" Secondly, every Changeling who's been found, have ended up on planets with powerful militaries and governments. "

Her eyes slipped to the side.

" Third, every Changeling who was found, has taken on positions where they could access sensitive information. Those same Changelings returned to the Gamma Qudrant over the last eight months. " He continued.

" Then, there's the baby Changeling I found. It showed up on the station just months after I became human. "

" I don't understand what you're getting at. " She stood up and paced in aggravation.

" After the Changeling died, Dr. Mora ran a whole series of tests on me. He was concerned the baby might have made me sick when I absorbed it. " Odo leaned forward intently. " He found the genetic markers you altered. "

" I see. " She stopped, staring into the promenade.

" Not only was there a marker to make me come to you, there was others. One, he believed would cause an addiction, possibly to the link. Another was to make me crave a job were I could learn military secrets. " Odo stapled his fingers together.

" I assume he undid our work. "

" Yes. It took a month, but he managed to revert my DNA back to normal. "

She finally walked to the corner of his desk and stared at him silently.

" You've been using infant's to infiltrate the solids. Probably for centuries. " Odo glared at her. " No Changeling shall harm another. "

" We did what is necessary. " She defended calmly. " We must protect ourselves from the solids. "

" At the cost of your children? " He demanded.

" At all costs. " She dismissed.

" Get. Out. "

" Do not do this, Odo. " She pleaded. " Do not turn your back on us. Once you have rejoined the Link, all will become clear. "

" You will never be my people. " He growled. " Not now, and not ever. "

" Very well. We will wait. Afterall, we are patient. " She began for the doors. " With our lifespans we have to be. "

" You can wait all you want. I will never join you. "

" We shall see. "

He snorted in pure disgust. The very sight of her disappearing body making him ill to his very last cell.

' This day can't get any worse. '

22222

Odo stood in the middle of his quarters. The walls were vandilized. The furniture destroyed. The carpet ripped up.

Glass crackled under his feet. The remains of a vase he used for shapeshifting. Black paint blotted out the single view port. Denying him his view.

The PADD's holding his mystery novels were shattered beyond repair. The money he'd invested gone, and presents from the Chief destroyed.

Absently, he found his sonic scraper, and stared at the wall where he always started. Blue eyes remained unfocused.

Just staring...

22222

" Gaayaahhh. "

The small spike vibrated violently in his left shoulder. The little light at the end lazily blinking away.

The reversed RF field made him want to vomit. Nausea, dizzness it all engulfed him. He curled into a tight ball. Eyes closed to the rapidly spinning room.

" My daughter... " Dukat softly said, where he was pacing Odo's living room/bedroom. " If I didn't need you to keep the Jem'Hadar under some semblance of control, I'd tell Weyoun about your family. "

He could feel the station spinning. Faster and faster. White spots filled his empty mind. Each multiplying faster than a tribble.

" I can't trust Weyoun to control them. The damned Vorta is too worried about the shortage the mine field is causing. He says they can't afford to lose any soliders. "

A pinpoint in the middle of his forehead started to suck him in. A center of gravity, tugging him harder and harder.

" Worse, the white is in short supply. So short we've had to impliment Damar's idea. A poison is already being applied to the last of the powder. "

A stomach he no longer had begin to do a Terran jig. A Klingon tribal dance soon joined in.

" No, we need a Founder to keep them reigned in. " The sound of pacing stopped. " Just remember one thing, Constable. Your time in the labs allowed my people to develop a number of unpleasant tools. "

A scaled hand forced his head up and eyes open.

" Tools capable of inflicting unimaginable pain. "

Dukat ripped the spike free.

" Have a good night. "

Odo reshut his eyes.

Tommorrow would arrive soon. Much too soon to his thinking.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

" WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?! " Odo exploded.

Fists pounded into his desk. A cracking and pinching telling him it was broken.

" Apparently, Damar mouthed off to Quark. He spilled the entire plan. " Marek shrugged. " Quark probably went straight to his brother. Rom would have gone to either Jake or Kira, and they... "

" Decided to take matters into their own hands. " Odo pushed away from the desk. " If Rom get's caught, he'll be interrogated, and the moron can't keep his mouth closed. Dukat will then find out Rom designed the mine field. "

" Not a good situation for Star Fleet. " Marek nodded.

His rage reappeared. " How could she risk Rom like that?! "

" He's the only member of their group with the technological knowledge. "

" Wonderful! She gambles the war on a moron! "

" Oh, it gets better. " Marek smirked. " Somehow she found out when we hold our secuirty sweeps. "

" Which explains how he wasn't caught. " Odo grunted.

" What are you going to do? "

" What can I do? I can't let Rom be captured, but by the same token, I have to make arrests. If I don't Dukat will have it out of my hide. "

" Did you know Makbar is on the station? " Marek carefully asked. " He's passing through on a cargo run. Daro is with him. "

" Really, now. " Odo slowly sat down with a growing smile.

" They were at the bar when Damar ran off at the mouth. "

" Well, well. " He smirked darkly at his apprentice. " What evidence did you find again? "

" I want to run it a second time. Just to make sure. "

Makbar and Daro.

He chuckled dryly.

Interesting.

33333

A very pale Odo stood in the Turbolift with four of his Deputies. He was aware his face had a hallow, sunken look to it.

Being exposed to a reverse RF field tended to leave him sick for days after. It would effect his shifting, his appearance, and other less noticible parts of his health.

' I need a vacation. '

The lift opened to Ops, and he lead the group out. The Major was staring at him with wide, determined eyes. She was waiting for him to arrest her.

He waved to Kell and Evek. The duo circling around to the far right of Dukat's office. Marek and Hadar headed for the left.

He went down the stairs close to the view screen, and walked along the lower level to the stairs leading to the office.

Odo stopped beside the Major. Blue eyes locking with her stubborn brown orbs.

The doors to Dukat's office opened. The Gul happily clammering to the stairs with two Cardassian cargo runners. Weyoun, to his displeasure, strolling out behind them.

" Is there something I can do for you, Constable? "

" I've discovered who was behind the sabotage of the array. " Odo calmly explained.

" Really, that's wonderful news. " Dukat beamed. " Have you arrested them yet? "

" That's actually why I'm here. " He felt Kira stiffen. " Makbar, Daro, you're under arrest for the destruction of station property, sabotage, and trafficing illegal goods. "

Daro had never been smart. He was the muscle of the two. Standing at just over six foot, with almost three hundred pounds of pure muscle, he was a dangerous person.

Knowing all that. Odo never dreamed he was dumb enough to pull, muchless fire, his phaser in the middle of Ops.

The idiot's hand wavered between several targets. From Dukat to Weyoun to Kira. The utter moron may not have been bright, but even he knew not to try hitting a Changeling.

He reached out with his left arm. Triggering his shifting ability.

It failed.

Panicked, and the phaser settling on Nerys, he reacted. Odo threw himself forward. Right into the beams path.

He dropped to his knees from the pain lacing through his chest. The black crust of his skin peeling. Dropping away in black ash.

Ops exploded in a phaser fight. The Jem'Hadar opened fire on the two suspects. Killing them from the sheer amount of times they were hit.

" Founder! " Weyoun cried out. " Get a doctor in here now! "

The Cardassian's drew their weapons. Firing on the Jem'Hadar.

" Odo! " Kira grabbed onto him.

" I'm fine. " He winced.

" The hell you are. "

He allowed her to help him behind her station. Very much aware Weyoun was scrambling toward him on hands and knees.

Odo reached for his commlink. Watching the all out fire fight taking place around him.

" Ocett to Odo. We've got fire fights breaking out all over the station. "

He grunted as Marek appeared with the other three deputies. All were ruffled and burnt around the edges.

" Activate emergency protocal Alpha Beta three. " He ordered.

" Understood, sir. "

" What protocol? " Kira demanded.

" In case of civil war. My deputies will evacuate the station, and lock it down." He groaned. " Marek, take the others and help. I don't want any civilian deaths. "

" Sir? "

Odo shot a glare at the stubborn Cardassian. " You heard me. Now, go! "

" Yes, sir. "

Odo kept a close eye on the deputies until they were safely out of Ops.

" Constable! " Dukat yelled from the science station. " Do something! "

" You do something! " Kira yelled right back. " He's injuried! "

" For the Founders! " A battle cry roared through Ops, with the death of the last Cardassian.

The group of Jem'Hadar marched out of Ops through the side door. All heavily armed and in a blind rage.

Dukat moved from his hiding place. The Gul's blank eyes on Weyoun.

" I will be in my office. " He calmly said.

" That can't be good. " Kira whispered.

" We need to get you to the infirmary. " Weyoun single mindedly gazed at him.

" What we need is to stop this civil war before it consumes the entire station. " Odo struggled to his feet.

" You're no good to anyone like this. " The Major quickly ducked under his arm to support him.

" But..."

" Founder! You, yourself, stated your deputies were specially trained. While this is an unpleasant situation, surely they can manage without you. At least, until you've been seen to by a doctor. " Weyoun pleaded.

" Very well. We can use the transporter. It should allow us to avoid most of the fighting. However, we don't know what the situation in the infirmary is, so be prepared. " Odo grumbled.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
